mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Das Ende vom Ende – Teil 1
Das Ende vom Ende – Teil 1 ist die vierundzwanzigste Folge der neunten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die zweihundertneunzehnte der Serie. Die Schurkenallianz entfesselt ihre gebündelte Macht gegen Equestria. Nun ist es an den Mane 6 das Land zu retten. Inhalt Zwietracht säen Die Krönung von Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle zur Herrscherin Equestrias steht kurz bevor. Ein Einhornkoch ist dafür auf den Weg nach Canterlot. Da wird er von Chrysalis in ihrer Tarnung als Einhorn Crackle Cosette angesprochen. Sie erzählt ihm das die Erdponys wegen der Missernte die Lebensmittel für sich selbst horten. Der Bürgermeister von Appleloosa soll gesagt haben das Einhörner und Pegasi sich ihr Essen gefälligst selbst ausgraben sollen. Der Koch findet es widerlich und gibt ihr recht das die Einhörner zusammen halten müssen. Als er am Stadttor von Canterlot vom Erdpony Cup Cake begrüßt wird, würdigt er sie keines Blickes. Wem die Glocke schlägt Zurück im Versteck erzählt Chrysalis ihren Komplizen Cozy Glow und Tirek wie fast zu leicht es ist Misstrauen zwischen Erdponys und Einhörnern zu säen. Sie hätten die Mane 6 schon längst besiegen können, doch solange die Liebe Equestrias hinter ihnen steht können die Freunde die Schurken jederzeit Platt machen, aber jetzt ist Schluss. Wen man es bedenkt ist es für Cozy offensichtlich: Keine Freundschaft keine Magie, sie hat bereits die Pegasi manipuliert. Dank Grogars langer Abwesenheit konnte Tirek den nächsten Teil ihres Planes vorbereiten und holt Grogars Glocke aus ihrem Versteck. Laut dem Buch das sie aus Canterlot gestohlen haben, (Siehe: Die Sommersonnenfeier) kann die Glocke die Magie jeder Kreatur stehlen und speichern. Bis sie mit einem bestimmten Zauber frei gelassen wird, dabei kann sie auch auf ein anderes Wesen übertragen werden. Was bedeutet die bereits in der Glocke befindliche Magie gehört ihnen Drei. Chrysalis will den Zauber ausprobieren bevor Grogar zurück kommt, sie ist es leid auf seinen großen Plan zu warten. Tirek bittet darum das man ihm die Hände reicht, als die beiden zögern merkt er an das er die Magie auch alleine nehmen kann. Chrysalis stellt klar das sie eine Pakt geschlossen haben, was sie tun, tun sie zusammen. Sie besiegen die Beschützerinnen von Equestria, fallen über das Land her und dann nehmen sie wieder ihre alten Königreiche ein. Die Schurken geben sich die Hände und Tirek wirkt den Zauber. Es funktioniert, die Glock überträgt alle gespeicherte Magie auf die Schurken. Grogars Geheimnis Als Grogar zurückkehrt verkündet er das Twilights Krönung schon heute ist und will sie mit der Macht des Artefaktes das er gefunden hat ruinieren. Um erfolgreich zu sein müssen seine Handlanger zusammenarbeiten. Da sind ihm die Drei weit Voraus. Chrysalis, mächtiger den je, klebt Grogar am Boden fest. Tirek durchbricht in seiner dritten Form die Wand, Cozy zeigt sich als Alihorn und zerstört sein Mitbringsel mit einem Magischuss. Als sie seine Glocke präsentieren kann Grogar es nicht fassen das sie die die ganze Zeit hatten und will wissen warum sie ihm nichts gesagt haben. Antwort: weil sie Schurken sind. Die drei aktivieren die Glocke und saugen Grogar seine ganze Magie ab. Wodurch sich dieser überraschend in Discord zurück verwandelt. Die Verblüffung der Schurken nutzt Discord um zu fliehen, da er sich nicht mehr in Sicherheit Zaubern kann muss er zu Fuß türmen. Chrysalis meint das er ohne Magie keine Gefahr ist. Also lassen die Schurken ihn laufen. Außerdem haben sie längst Pläne. Twilight und ihr königlicher Berater In Canterlot laufen die Vorbereitungen für die Krönung auf hoch touren. Im Schloss wurde bereits Twilights Thron aufgestellt, Celestia und Luna sind ganz ergriffen wie Zauberhaft Twilight darauf aussieht. Luna schlägt vor den beiden zu sagen das sie ihre königlichen Suiten schon geräumt haben damit sie und Spike einziehen können. Celestia meint das sie damit besser bis nach der Krönung warten, den Twilight sollte heute an nichts anderes denken. Spike nimmt an Twilight noch mal Maß und möchte wissen ob sie schon durchdreht, kommt ja nicht jeden Tag vor das die Prinzessinnen die Equestria hunderte Monde regiert haben zurücktreten und ihre Pflichten an sie und ihre Freunde übergeben. Twilight meint das es ihr gut geht. Sie haben jetzt schon viel erlebt und alles überstanden. Sie denkt das sie gewappnet sind Equestria zu beschützen. Es gibt nichts das sie nicht zusammen schaffen. Was Twilight an etwas erinnert, sie gibt Spike eine Schatulle mit einer Medaille für den königlichen Berater, einer neuen Position die Twilight extra für Spike geschaffen hat. Er hat sie auf jeden Schritt dieser Reise begleitet und nur weil sie auf ihn zählen konnte hat Twilight die Kraft erfolgreich zu sein. Ohne ihn wäre sie jetzt nicht hier. Spike kommen die Tränen, er versichert Twilight immer ihr rechter Huf Drache zu sein. Das hofft Twilight. Jetzt wo ihre Krone ausgemessen ist müssen sie noch einige Erledigungen machen. Die leeren Straßen von Canterlot Zur selben Zeit versuchen Rarity und Fluttershy Brombeeren für Pinkie Pies besonderes Krönungsdessert zu hohlen. Die Straßen der Stadt sind Ausgestorben und der Stand bei dem sie es versuchen ist leer. Das Verkaufspony erklärt das es alles ist was sie haben, aber es gibt Rabatt auf eine Halb vergammelte Kartoffel. Die Freundinnen suchen weiter. Dabei treffen sie auf Twilight und Spike. Das kommt Rarity gelegen gibt es doch noch letzte Details an ihrem Apres hors d'oevres Kleid. Dazu möchte Twilight wissen ob sie es vor oder nach dem königlichen Marshmello Wettessen trägt. Worauf Rarity panisch reagiert, den dafür hat sie kein Kleid. Zum Glück hat Twilight nur einen Witz gemacht. Spike meint dazu das Twilight sich wirklich zum besseren verändert hat. Rarity brauch noch etwas Garn. Merkwürdigerweise ist die Tür des Ladens verschlossen obwohl sie geöffnet haben. Die Verkäuferin wickelt das Geschäft durch den Briefschlitz ab. Twilight findet es seltsam. Rarity vermutete das die Verkäuferin wohl gerade im Fluss ist und da werden Designer nur ungern gestört und bei so exquisiten Garn ist es nicht zu verübeln. Da kommt Rainbow Dash mit einer Wolke vorbei und verkündet das es für die Krönung sonnigen Himmel gibt. Allerdings war es merkwürdig, nicht viele Pegasi wollten helfen sie wirkten irgend wie gereizt. Während sie erzählt schleicht sich hinter ihr ein Einhorn schnell ins Haus, Woraus Spike schlisst das nicht nur die Pegasi gereizt sind. Rarity meint das es am ersten Machtwechsel seit über einem Jahrtausenden liegt, da ist es nur natürlich das alle Ponys etwas ängstlich sind wie immer bei Veränderungen. Fluttershy versichert Twilight das die Angst der Ponys nichts mit ihr zu tun haben. Rainbow fragt sich wie das den sein könnte wo Twilight den Ponys schon so viele male die Flanken gerettet haben. Twilight gibt ihren Freundinnen recht, sie muss die Ponys nur überzeugen das alles beim alten bleibt, auch wenn Celestia und Luna fort sind. Zwietracht breitet sich aus An Schloss Canterlot lädt Applejack gerade eine Ladung Äpfel für die Krönung aus, Wobei sie ständig von einer Einhornwache beaufsichtigt wird, als die anderen eintreffen. Nach dem Twilight auf Applejacks Bitte die Wache weg geschickt hat erzählt sie das es wirklich seltsam war, die Wache hat sie andauernd nur Erdpony genannt und so getan als wollte sie seine Orden klauen. Ehe man darüber reden kann platzt eine Cupcake Lawine aus dem Schloss aus der sich Pinkie über und über mit Cupcakes bedeckt, kämpft. Sie erzählt das aus irgendeinem Grund die Bäcker super grantig zueinander Sind, der Einhornchefkoch bewirft Cup Cake mit Nachtisch. Sie wollte helfen, aber geriet ins Kreuzfeuer, ein köstliches. Twilight hofft das den Ponys vor der Krönung nur die Nerven durchgehen. Discords Geständnis In dem Moment taucht Discord auf. Nach dem man sich gewundert hat das er zu Fuß hergekommen ist, gesteht er ein paar klitzekleine Fehler gemacht zu haben, alle mit guter Absicht. Konkret wäre da das er König Sombra zurück geholt hat (Siehe: Der Anfang vom Ende – Teil 1), Es schien ihm Damals eine gute Idee zu sein und aus diesem Grund hat er noch Drei andere Schurken zurück geholt die nun frei herumlaufen. Es tut ihm leid. Ein schlechter Plan Etwas später berät man sich mit den königlichen Schwestern. Luna fast nochmal zusammen das Discord Twilights Selbstvertrauen stärken wollte und dazu Chrysalis Cozy Glow und Tirek zurückgeholt um sie anzugreifen, Sombra nicht zu vergessen. Celestia hält fest das er während seines Versuches die drei Schurken zu vereinen Vorgegeben hat Grogar zu sein. Fluttershy möchte wissen wie Discord das Twilight und ihnen antun konnte. Discord erinnert daran wie toll sie damals Sombra besiegt haben, das gab ihnen so viel Selbstvertrauen, sie sollen sich an den Jubel und die Hufklatscher erinnern. Dazu stellt Twilight klar das es alles eine Lüge war, eine gut gemeinte wie Discord einwirft. Applejack kann nicht fassen das Discord so viel Zeit mit den Mane 6 verbracht hat und scheint was Freundschaft betrifft nichts gelernt zu haben. Twilight kann nicht glauben das Discord sie die ganze Zeit mit diesen Herausforderungen versorgt hat, was bedeutet das keiner ihrer Erfolge wirklich echt war. Discord beteuert das die Erfolge echt waren sie hatten eben ein Sicherheitsnetz, ihn. Dazu möchte Spike wissen wie diese Netz ihnen jetzt helfen sollte? Discord erklärt das er Twilight auf alles vorbereiten wollte, in dem er bei ihrer Krönung einen legendären Angriff inszeniert hätte. Rarity platz der Kragen, den er weiß wohl nicht wie viel dieser Tag Twilight bedeutet und ihr die das Krönungskleid genäht hat. Wieso nur kam er es jetzt mit diesem Plan? Discord entgegnete das man in der ersten Klasse noch keine Abschlussprüfungen schreibt. Er mal ihnen aus wie es laufen sollte, Nach dem Sieg über drei Schurken hätte Twilight sich selbst vertraut die Anführerin zu sein die sie alle in ihr sehen. Darauf mach Celestia ihm schwer verärgert klar das er einen ziemlich große Fehlentscheidung getroffen hat und möchte wissen ob er ihn noch was sagen möchte. Discord erklärt das all seine Chaosmagie in Grogars Glocke gefangen ist und Chrysalis, Cozy Glow und Tirek nun Grogars Magie besitzen. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm Celestia wendet sich an Luna und Twilight sie brauchen dringend eine Plan. Vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät diese Desaster zu verhindern. Twilight braucht einen Moment zeit um nachzudenken. Nur haben sie keine. Discord hat die Schurken noch kurz belauscht bevor er sich auf den weg machte, die drei wollen Equestria zerstören und sind bestimmt schon auf den Weg nach Canterlot. Für Pinkie ist klar das sie die Schurken aufhalten müssen Nur wie fragt Twilight, Sombra aufzuhalten war schon schwer und das sogar mit den Lord des Chaos Stützrädern. Celestia macht ihr klar das es egal ist ob Discord ihren Erfolg inszeniert hat, weil sie all an sie glauben, das haben sie immer getan. Luna rät Twilight ihre Stärken zu nutzen um ihre Schwächen auszugleichen. Twilight fast neuen Mut und verschickt mit Spike Nachrichten. Die Helden des alten Equestria sollen die Grenze zu Canterlot verteidigen. Wen die Schurken kämpfen wollen werden sie bereits erwarten. Da Chrysalis es mit Sicherheit auf Starlight abgesehen hat wird sie gewarnt genau so wie Cadance und Shining Armor. Sollten sie versagen werden die beiden sie weiter verteidigen. Twilight macht deutlich die Ultimative Schlacht um das Schicksal Equestrias steht ihnen bevor. Das Experiment Unterdessen beraten die Schurken im Versteck was sie mit Discords Chaosmagie anfangen sollen. Chrysalis ist dafür sie zu nutzen. Discord besaß äußerst viel Macht wen sie die dazu nehmen … Für Tirek ist es Wahnsinn die Chaosmagie komplett zu übernehmen, es ist für andere Kreatur unmöglich sie einzusetzen. Cozy schlägt vor das sie ein Versuchskaninchen brauchen um zu sehen ob ein Pony Chaosmagie nutzen kann und meldet sich freiwillig. Gesagt getan überträgt man die Chaosmagie auf Cozy. Die zum Monsterallihorn wird und sich nun zur allein Herrscherin aufschwingen will. Doch alles was sie zaubern kann sind Gummihühnchen und bissige Ananasfrüchte die sie anfallen. Man nimmt Cozy die Chaosmagie wieder ab, die bis auf weiteres in der Glocke bleiben soll. Nun machen sich die Schurken auf den Weg Equestria zu erobern, um Überall zuzuschlagen teilen sie sich auf. Angriff auf Canterlot In Canterlot hält Twilight eine Ansprache. Sie haben oft Feinde Equestrias bekämpft und sie hatten immer Erfolg. Was ohne alle Freunde nicht möglich gewesen wäre. Twilight bitte sie um Hilfe bei ihrem größten Kampf aller Zeiten. Das Schicksal Equestrias steht auf dem Spiel und sie schafft das nicht alleine, aber Twilight hat keine Angst, denn die Freundschaft ist ihr Schild und Teamarbeit ihre Kraft. Kein Pony kann sie besiegen. Da platz Cozy rein, die mit ihrer neuen Macht alleine schon einen teil der Wachen besiegen konnte und nun mit Twiligt den Boden wischen will. Mit diesen Worten schießt sie auf Twilight und schleudert sie gegen ihren Thron. Nun wendet sich Cozy den anderen zu. Die Helden vs. Tirek Die Helden Equestrias beziehen gerade Posten im Umland Canterlots als sie auf Tirek treffen. Starswirl der Bärtige greift ihn sofort an, doch macht Grogars Magie Tirek unempfindlich dagegen. Mit Leichtigkeit kann er sie überwältigen und ihnen ihre Magie rauben. Nun marschiert er weiter nach Canterlot. Starlight vs. Chrysalis An der Schule der Freundschaft liegt die Evakuierung in den letzten Zügen als Chrysalis auftaucht. Starlight verabschiedet sich noch von Trixie, die mit den Schülern verschwinden soll und stellt sich Chrysalis. Sie verlagert den Kampf zur Schadensbegrenzung in eine gefrorene Einöde. Es gelingt Starlight Chrysalis in eine Falle zu locken und unter einer Lawine zu begraben. Im Glauben gewonnen zu haben will Starlight schon gehen, doch Chrysalis befreit sich mit einer magischen Explosion deren Druckwelle Starlight ausknockt. Die Gelegenheit nutzt Chrysalis um sie in einen Kokon zu packen. Jetzt kann sie in aller ruhe Rache an ihr nehmen und nimmt sie mit. Das böse Alihorn In Schloss Canterlot versuchen die verbliebene Wachen Cozy gefangen zu nehmen, doch könne sie ihren Schild nicht durch dringen und bei einem Sturmangriff öffnet Cozy ein Portal durch das sie in den Schlossgraben stürzen. Nun übernehmen Celestia und Luna doch da zückt Cozy Grogars Glocke und saugt ihnen ihre Magie ab. Wodurch sie geschwächt zu Boden fallen. Cozy macht sich über sie lustig, den genau das ist das Problem von magischen Wesen, sie verlassen sich immer auf ihre Besonderen Kräfte und vergessen auch ihr Köpfchen einzuschalten. Die Mane 6 vs. Cozy Glow Jetzt übernehmen die Mane 6. Rainbow verwirbelt Cozy bis sie in den Lauf von Pinkies Partybazooka blickt, Rarity hebt ihre Freundin mit Magie hoch. Cozy bekommt eine volle Ladung Konfetti ab. Fluttershy hetzt die Wachgänse auf sie und Spike heizt ihr mit seinem Feueratem ein. In dem durcheinander kann Applejack Cozy mit dem Lasso einfangen und sie zu Boden reisen wo sie von den Freunden umzingelt wird. Triumph des Bösen Doch in dem Moment stoßen Chrysalis und Tirek dazu. Das Blatt wendet sich und die Schurken könne die Freunde, inklusive Discord der sich hinter Twilights Thron versteckt hat in die Enge Treiben. Twilight errichtet einen magischen Schild. Der die Schurken nicht sonderlich beeindruckt. Chrysalis macht deutlich das die Helden besiegt wurden und ihre Schule verlassen ist, Twilight hat verloren. Davon lässt Twilight sich nicht beeindrucken. Sie räumt ein das wen die Schurken angreifen sie versagen, aber Equestria wird wieder aufstehen vereint durch Freundschaft. Sie lassen nicht nach bis sie die Schurken besiegen, egal wie viele Ponys sie ausgeschaltet haben. Da können die Schurken nur lachen, den Ponys ist wohl nicht aufgefallen das in Equestria irgendwas schief läuft, Sie haben Vorgearbeitet. Ein Gerücht hier ein paar zerstörte Ernte dort, an und wann ein kleiner Schaden. Schon wendet sich Pony gegen Pony. Equestria steht auf der Kippe und braucht nur noch einen kleinen Stoß um über den Abgrund geschubst zu werden. Es gibt keine Freunde oder Regenbogenmagie die die Freunde jetzt noch retten kann. Jetzt wird es Zeit hier umzudekorieren. Mit vereinter Macht zerstören die Schurken große Teile des Schlosses. Chrysalsi fragt Twilight ob sie weiß was stärker als Freundschaft ist? Angst. Sie zerstört den Schild. Tirek erklärt das wen man sich selbst Beschützen muss man keine Zeit für andere Ponys hat. Er packt Twilight bei den Flügeln. Das lernt man nicht in ihrer Schule wie Cozy anmerkt. Die Schurken machen sich bereit Twilight den Gar ausmachen. Twilights Rettung In letzter Sekunde werden die Schurken von einem Trümmerteil getroffen das Rarity rüber geschleudert hat. Nun nehmen die Schurken die anderen ins Visier. Twilight kann ihren Angriff gerade noch mit einem anderen Trümmerteil abfangen, aber es wird nicht lange halten. Ihre Freunde übernehmen es die Schurken aufzuhalten sie sol Hilfe holen. Twilight will sie nicht alleine lassen doch sie stellen klar das es ihre einzige Chance ist, ihr wird schon was einfallen um sie zu retten, wie immer. Sie hat ihr Verteuern. Twilight sieht es ein und unter Tränen teleportiert sie sich weg. Ihre Freunde werden von den Schurken überwältigt. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 03:23: Das Artefakt das Grogar ins Versteckt bringt erinnert an den magischen Stein aus dem My Little Pony 'n Friends Vierteiler Das Gespenst vom Pony-Paradies. *Z. 15:14: Cozy Glows Text „Allihörner haben wirklich viel mehr Spaß im Leben“ ist ein Spiel mit dem Ausdruck „Blondinen haben mehr Spaß im Leben.“ *Z. 19:17: Fluttershys Text „Fliegt, meine Hübschen“ ist eine oft falsche zitierte stelle in Der Zauberer von Oz von 1939. Darin sagt die Hexe zu ihren geflügelten Affen nur: Fliegt! Fliegt! Fliegt! Navboxen en:The Ending of the End - Part 1 Kategorie:Neunte Staffel